My Own Princess
by TotalDramaGleek
Summary: Sam is left depressed after Dakota's early elimination, but when she returns as an intern, their feelings for each other skyrocket like fireworks. A DakotaxSam oneshot. Rated T for minor swearing and sexual references.


**My Own Princess**

**This is the DakotaxSam one shot that won in the three-way tie for my poll. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Author's Note: This story is rated T for minor swearing, and sexual references. Contains spoilers of Episodes 1, 2, and 3 of Total Drama Revenge of the Island**

* * *

><p>Sam sat on one of the wooden chairs at the elimination ceremony. He had a blanket wrapped firmly around him, because he and Lightning had been frozen during the challenge. His team, the Toxic Rats, had lost for the third time in a row. He looked around at his team. He saw Scott looking evilly at B. Dawn was meditating, and Lightning was just sitting there. Sam had voted off B, because he had sabotaged his own team. He remembered the last two times his tam had gone to elimination.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes too…" Said Chris, glancing between Staci, the plump girl wearing the pink sweater, and Dakota, the blonde girl who was texting the paparazzi. Sam secretly hoped that Dakota was safe.<em>

"_Staci." Said Chris. Staci sighed._

"_Aww, but I was doing so good!" She moaned, catching the toxic marshmallow. Next thing Sam knew, Staci's hair had completely disintegrated, making everyone gasp._

* * *

><p>"<em>And the Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…" Said Chris, glancing between Dakota and B. Sam secretly hoped that Dawn and Lightning had taken pity on Dakota, like he had asked them to. Dakota nervously filed her nails<em>

"_Dakota!" Said Chris. Sam's heart dropped_

"_No! This has to be a mistake! I didn't get my spin-off series yet! Noooo!" Cried Dakota, as she sprinted away, sobbing._

* * *

><p>Sam remembered the painful moment when Dakota had been eliminated. He had mostly just voted out B over spite.<p>

"After a jam-packed day of losing, it all comes down to this. The following rats are safe." Said Chris.

"Dawn." He said, throwing Dawn a marshmallow, which she caught eagerly.

"Lightning." He said. Lightning breathed a sigh of relief as he caught his marshmallow

"And Scott. Which leaves, Bev and Sam." He said. Scott smirked evilly. Sam's heart skipped a beat. Even though he had done terribly in the challenge, why was he in the bottom two?

"At least I'm not going home!" Said Sam, pumping his fists. Then, suddenly, everyone heard a scream. Next thing Sam knew, something crashed into him, and he was lying flat on his back.

"Ugh, I hate it when losers get all…clingy." Groaned Chris. Sam opened his eyes, and he saw Dakota sitting on top of him, with a messed up hanglider nearby.

"Hey Sam!" Said Dakota.

"Oh, hi Dakota! Hehehe." Said Sam, chuckling nervously.

* * *

><p>Sam was taking a walk to sink in the news. He was safe, B was gone, but most of all, Dakota was back. Not in the game, but as an intern. He felt ecstatic. Lightning caught up with him.<p>

"You are so into Dakota." Said Lightning.

"Yeah, I guess. She's…amazing." Said Sam.

"Sha-bam! There she is now! Go say hi!" Said Lightning. Dakota was sitting on the steps of the cabin lodge.

"What, now? What do I say?" Said Sam

"Say…Dakota, not even the most rare gems could compare to your beauty." Said Lightning. Sam picked up his courage, and walked over to Dakota.

"Hey Sam!" Said Dakota.

"Uh, hi, Dakota. I, uh, just want to say…Not even the, uh, most rare, er, gems could compare to your…beauty." Said Sam. Dakota raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I didn't get most of that." Said Dakota.

"You're beautiful." Said Sam. Dakota cooed, and clutched her hands to her heart.

"That is so sweet, Sam! Thank you!" Said Dakota. Then, there was a very pregnant pause.

"Well? Are you going to keep complimenting me?" Said Dakota. Sam's face went hot.

"Oh, uh, was I supposed to?" Said Sam.

"Only if you wanna tap this." Said Dakota.

"Oh, uh, okay…You're more beautiful then Princess Daisy, Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina combined. " Said looked at him, with a look of confusion on his face.

"From the Mario Bros. Series?" Said Sam. Dakota still looked confused.

"A video game." Said Sam. Dakota didn't look amused.

"Are you comparing me to pixels?" She asked.

"N-no, not at all! I'm comparing you to three beautiful, dainty princesses. One of them is a charming, energetic blonde with a royal sense of responsibility. One is a fun-loving brunette, who is swift and athletic. One is a thoughtful and motherly with an extensive knowledge of the universe. But, there is one more." Said Sam.

"Who is it?" Asked Dakota.

"Her name is Princess Dakota. She is one of the most beautiful princess to taint Planet Earth. She's kind, caring, and not to mention very committed. She enjoys her fame, and I think she deserves all of the fame that she aspires to get. Compared to the other three, she overshadows them like Harvest Moon." Said Sam. Dakota cooed.

"Sam! You just turned a totally geeky comment into something that made me feel so good about myself!" Said Dakota.

"Hehe, thanks." Said Sam.

"And there's someone I like too." Said Dakota, coyly twirling her hair

His name is Prince Sam. He's cute, charming, and is so stratigistical, that it makes girls swoon. He's sweet-tastic, and while he may not be my type, and a bit of a geek, he has won over the heart of Princess Dakota." Said Dakota. Sam blushed.

"You're amazing, Dakota." Said Sam.

"You're amazing, too. Normally, I would have not been turned on by you, but after those things you said…" Said Dakota, trailing of. She stood up, and gestured Sam to come closer. Sam awkwardly paced towards her. Dakota clutched his chin with he flawless fingers, and kissed him passionately. Soon, Sam melted into the kiss. Dakota began to ruffle his hair, while Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. But then, they were distracted when Chef burst out of the kitchen, and saw them kissing.

"Darn kids and their hormones these days." Muttered Chef, and he walked back into the kitchen

* * *

><p><strong>From here on, the rest of Total Drama Revenge of The Island goes by my prediction<strong>

The rest of Season Four went very smoothly. In Episode 4, Brick was eliminated, followed by Zoey, Lightning, then Anne Maria. In Episode 8, Chris let Dakota back into the game because she found the idol. In that episode, Dawn was eliminated, but to Sam's dismay, Dakota was eliminated again in Episode 9. The teams then merged, and Mike was eliminated next, followed by Cameron, and lastly, Scott, which left Jo and Sam as the Final Two. On the day of the finale, all of the losers had arrived to cheer on their friends. The challenge was to knock the other off the pillar with foam sticks, and they would win the million dollars.

"Get ready to lose big-time, loser boy." Sneered Jo, and she jabbed at Sam. Sam, however, ducked just in time.

"This is just like Level 3-4 in Return To The Pillar!" Said Sam. Jo jabbed at him again, and he jumped out of the way.

"Yay, Sam! That's my prince!" Cheered Dakota. Sam blushed, which caused him to lose focus. Jo jabbed at him once again, but it hit him square in the stomach. Sam stumbled backwards, and lost his footing. Everyone gasped.

"Sam, no!" Cried Dakota. As Sam teetered, he saw Jo mocking him, and Dakota screaming at him to get up.

"How does it feel knowing you'll let your bimbo of a girlfriend down, because you'll lose so badly to me?" Said Jo, sneering. This hit a nerve for Sam. Growling, he found his balance, and jabbed at Jo. Jo was so startled, she nearly got hit. Sam's motivation allowed him to dodge all of Jo's hits.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Roared Jo, stomping her foot. Sam saw his chance. While Jo was distracted he aimed for her stomach. Jo saw, and moved her stomach, but at the last second, Sam changed paths, and hit Jo right in the face. Jo lost her balance, and began to teeter and totter. Everyone held their breath. Jo stumbled to the back of the pillar…and fell.

"Sam is the winner!" Declared Chris. Cheers erupted from the crowd, but no-one cheered harder then Dakota.

"What? I lost? NO WAY!" Shrieked Jo, kicking the pillar, but stubbed her foot. Sam cheered as Jo hopped around in pain.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dakota were taking a walk, hand-in-hand during the aftermath of Sam's win.<p>

"My prince is a millionare." Smiled Dakota.

"He sure is." Said Sam. He picked Dakota up, twirled her around three times, and kissed her passionately. After eight seconds, they broke apart

"I love you, Dakota." Said Sam.

"I love you too, Sam." Said Dakota, and the two began their own little piece of eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**I hope you guys all liked it! Sorry if it's bad, my one-shot skills aren't that practised. Writing this story really made it easier to understand and appreciate to pairing of SamxDakota, or as Sierra would call them, Samkota.**


End file.
